


【hannigram】香料梗·伊斯坦布尔篇 商人拔X奴隶杯 【肉】此为番外6

by nyphadora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【hannigram】香料梗·伊斯坦布尔篇 商人拔X奴隶杯 【肉】此为番外6

作者地址：http://nyphadora.lofter.com/

他们终于来到了人声鼎沸的伊斯坦布尔，土石色的城墙和拔天而起的宏大教堂依稀可见昔日里旧都的荣光，基督赐福的荣光，失落的荣光。物是人非，现在这里已经云集了八方而来的穆斯林客商，再也看不到一丁点“基督赐福”痕迹。

然而他们两个却都没有一丁点失落，威尔有一个新发现，他的主人长了一副道貌岸然，体面守序的虔诚皮相，却没有一丁点基督教徒的脾气，事实上，他从未见过他对什么顶礼膜拜，也从未见过他忏悔什么，那些宗教上的罪愆——包括他带着自己饱尝的欲望之果——对他来说只是理所应当的享受，在这点上，他几乎保留着罗马人沉湎享乐的习气。

他也曾听到他感慨过，那些不加愧疚和悔罪感的接受享乐和我们自己欲望的时代，随多神教的消失而一同消失了。

“来了伊斯坦布尔，不想出门逛逛？”

在那个午后，汉尼拔牵着他的手，把他拉进了金角湾边上，伊斯坦布尔的香料市场。

他几乎是一进门就被卷进了香气的漩涡，被冲得头晕目眩。各种各样的香料气息就像刚从胆瓶里一阵风逃窜出来的妖魔将他席卷包围。肉桂，豆蔻，胡椒，牛至，生姜，芡蒿，薄荷，麝香，欧芹，百里香，迷迭香，月桂叶······所有的香料被研磨细制装在麻袋里。露出金色和褐色的尖尖一角，好像巫师们的魔药一样，沉默的在摊位货架上排列整齐，仅仅是它们的存在就透出蛊惑的气息。

滋养情欲的香料充斥着整个伊斯坦布尔，吸引着全世界慕名而来的好喜好享乐之徒前来狂欢，最终在蚀骨的香气中融化于此。街边酒馆里舞娘腰上的银色流苏叮铃铃的随摆动而鸣响，乌黑的深邃瞳孔谜一样盯着往来宾客，顾盼欲语。

威尔泡在各种浓烈的香气里，头晕目眩，直到走出集市，五脏六腑依然沉浸在浓烈复杂的气味中。知道他们回到下榻处也没回过神来。

“我的小朋友今天不专心。”汉尼拔似笑非笑的放下了手中的高脚酒杯——宽大的杯口下方镶嵌有精美的贝母雕，在阳光下几乎洁白到神奇的程度。他径直走到威尔跟前，前胸几乎是贴着他俯下身来。威尔被迫上半身躺在了身后的几案上。

胸口一凉，胸前的衣襟被掀开，汉尼拔热烈的俯身吻在他赤裸的皮肤上，少年的裸露的上半身象牙一样洁白，但伸手抚摸上去的时候却温暖而柔软，让人不禁赞叹青春之神的慷慨神奇。

 

这孩子生着法齐奥·德利·乌贝蒂（1）笔下的香料和蜜浸透的红色朱果，正引诱他一尝再尝。他的呼吸中似乎浸透着各种香料的气息，汉尼拔在他胸前嗅探着，他感到威尔在细微的颤抖，细小的汗毛竖了起来。

 

“亲吻你的时候，我在这里，”汉尼拔有力的手指轻轻划过威尔的乳珠“嗅到了凤巢的芳香。”

他的亲吻带着精致的饥渴和优雅而压倒性的控制欲，威尔从脚趾到双腿间仿佛有电流在身体中流窜，整个人酥麻难当，这电流随着亲吻，让他从尾椎到后脑都沉浸在战栗中。他在汉尼拔的手指间扭动喘息着，一次又一次沦入迷醉。

他的孩子从来都不能抵御他的亲昵和低语。汉尼拔从威尔腰际抬起头，目光扫过被咬出齿痕的娇嫩皮肤，看到他两腿间濡湿的痕迹。现在甚至不需要实质性的插入行为就可以让他攀上巅峰，在这么年轻的时候饱尝情欲的甜蜜，很难想像这株小树长成之后会是怎样的饱满芬芳，风情万种。

纤细的手臂轻轻搂抱着他的腰背，威尔汗湿的额头上面贴着棕色发卷，正贴在他肩窝里，他在轻轻吻汉尼拔的脖颈和肩膀，双腿颤抖着加紧自己的腰侧，注视着这样的一个人，很难控制住自己不去做点什么。

他注定要享用这顿盛宴，只是尚须忍耐。他需要带他的孩子见见更多有趣的东西。

 

威尔躺在浴场的圆形大理石上，仰望着黑暗穹顶上镂空处透出的点点光柱，散射状打在温暖的石面上，昏暗的房间里只有有水滴打在石质水槽上的声音，汉尼拔包下了今天的浴室，他觉得他好像明白为什么之前在屋子里，他的主人一反常态的放过了他。

他看着漫天光点，渐渐有点迷糊，右手突然有脚步声传来，汉尼拔拿着一个银盘子缓缓走来，上面繁复的的錾银伊斯兰纹样在黑暗中映出一抹亮色。

“当地人通常喜欢用橄榄油涂身，按摩肌肉消除疲劳，我想，我们可以试试不一样的油膏。”

湿热的空气在石台上方凝成一片晦暗的雾，混合着汉尼拔手中油膏的麝香气，蒸得人喘息不定。那灼热的滑腻手掌握住威尔的肩头，顺势从锁骨滑下来，在他的腰腹臀腿缓缓揉捏。

现在威尔全身都在黑暗中闪着微弱的光泽，看上去让人食指大动，他单薄的肌肉在手掌间滑动，绷紧，油滑的手臂缠住汉尼拔的身体，随着手掌的滑动而战栗。那手指好像温暖的蛇，渐渐向下钻进了无比熟悉的地方。在里面进出，试探，甚至抠挖，威尔甚至感觉不到疼痛，进入他身体的人是如此熟悉，以至于他即使无法掌控自己的身体也不会心生恐惧。他的小腹在抽动，劲瘦腰肢忍不住蜷缩起来。

熟悉的身体完全覆上来，贴紧了他的。粗大的物体轻车熟路进入了他的身体，

意识模糊了。那东西在他体内横冲直撞，一次比一次更加深入，汉尼拔好像拿到期待已久的零食的小孩子，沉重的撞击逼得他下颌扬起，胸膛挺高，几乎顶在汉尼拔胸前，颤抖着呻吟出声。

他的体内似乎越来越空，汉尼拔在他体内造成的巨大空洞只有深深卯入的时候才能填满，他终于失控了，叫出的声音猛然拔高，长长的尾音几乎透出一股媚气。

他的体内瞬间咬紧，柔软的内壁排挤蠕动，被吮吸的感觉让汉尼拔挺进深处，紧紧抓住他的腰臀，长久感受着这一刻。

直到有暖流涌入他的腹中，威尔才感觉到自己满脸泪水，他大口喘息着放开身上的人，汉尼拔又蹭动了两下才起身，他伸手擦去威尔流入两鬓的泪水，吻了吻他，将他抱到一边的盥洗室中开始清理。

 

 

（1）佛罗伦萨——比萨的诗人法齐奥.德利.乌贝蒂（FAZIO DEGLI UBERTI, 1310—1367年）写到：  
　　想一想她那嘴唇，体味一下  
　　亲吻那红色芳果的感觉  
　　那里是香料和神酒的蜜坛

啊啊啊啊啊啊真的懒得写reference和注释啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
reference：  
香料传奇：一部由诱惑衍生的历史（澳）杰克·特纳  
危险的味道：香料的历史 （英）Andrew Dalby  
全书······


End file.
